


Praised and Accepted

by foxesbox



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Blowjobs, Cock Warming, Grinding, Hickeys, M/M, Praise, Praise Kink, Rewards, Scratching, THAT GOOD GAY SHIT, Teasing, its just porn, remus is a horny bastard, use dick to shut remus up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Logan found out the best ways to keep Remus calm and quiet.





	Praised and Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> look. look. look. i don;t know what this is. i just really wanted remus to get dicked. and i decided logan was the best for this idea

There were very few ways to shut Remus up, but somehow Logan had figured out all of them. He wasn’t sure how the logical side had managed it but he sure as hell wasn’t going to complain.

Not that he could, anyway. Not when he was on his knees under Logan’s desk as the logical side worked, Lo’s cock in his mouth. He wasn’t allowed to move, or touch himself, or tease Logan. He was there to learn self-control, Logan had said. If he could do that, he was promised a reward.

He had to wait for Logan to finish his work. He was tidying up Roman’s script and was roughly 3/4th of the way through it at this point. Remus tries to fight the urge to move his hips, to enjoy himself, to make Logan feel good. Anything – Literally anything. But he wasn’t allowed, and he knew he had to be good, or he wouldn’t get anything.

Logan looked down at Remus and tried not to smile at the sight. The impulsive, loud side was completely silent and still, his hands held behind his back. Logan noticed the bulge under Remus’ shorts and smirked.

“I’m almost done. Think you can hold on a bit longer?” He asked.

Remus gave him a thumbs up. Logan gently ruffled his hair. “Good boy.”

Remus’ face heated up and his cock twitched. He was rarely ever given praise – Not that he could blame the others for that. He was hard to deal with and he knew it. Praise made him feel good though and he was determined to receive it more, so if he behaved for Logan, he knew he’d get it.

Logan finally let out a sigh and closed his laptop, looking back down at Remus. He carefully ran his fingers through Remus’ messy hair. “Alright, I think you’ve earned a treat.” He tightened his grip on Remus’ hair and pulled him off his cock. “What do you want from me?”

Remus shrugged, biting his lip.

“Come on, Remus. You know I can’t reward you if you don’t tell me what you want,” Logan chucked.

Remus gently nuzzled his face against Logan’s bare thigh. “I just want to make you feel good, Lo..~ Tell me what to do.”

Logan pulled back and stood up, loosening his tie. “Stand up.”

Remus scrambled to his feet and stood still, watching as Logan removed his button-up shirt to reveal his chest.

“Take your clothes off.”

Remus didn’t need to be told twice. He’d been itching for this moment since the start and he wasted no time in ripping off his outfit. Logan smirked.

“Someone’s eager,” He teased.

Remus nodded and blushed, looking away. “S-Sorry, Lo.”

“No, no, it’s alright,” Logan said, stepping forward and tilting Remus’ head up to look at him. “I think it’s rather cute.”

Remus squeaked quietly. He wasn’t one for being quiet or speechless. He was always the one flirting, or making jokes, or making innuendos. But with Logan – He just didn’t want to disappoint him. Plus, Logan just had something about him that made Remus feel different. Maybe it was just that Remus was a submissive wreck with Logan. He wasn’t sure.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Logan pulled away from him, the loss of contact making him whine. Logan went and sat on the bed and patted his lap. “Come sit.”

Remus straddled Logan’s waist and shivered when Logan grabbed hold of his hips and rocked up against him. He hid his face against Logan’s neck and whimpered softly, rolling his hips in time with Logan. Logan peppered kisses on Remus’ neck and smiled at the quiet noises that he earned.

Logan’s hands moved down to Remus’ thighs, pulling him up a little and slipping one of his hands between the other’s legs. He raised an eyebrow and pulled back.

“Already prepared yourself, hm?”

Remus nodded and blushed darker. “Just didn’t wanna wait too long.”

“Wait too long for what?”

Remus didn’t say anything, still desperately rocking his hips against Logan’s. Logan held him tightly to keep him still. “What do you want me to do, Remus?”

“Want you to fuck me..~”

Logan smirked. “See, that wasn’t so hard.”

He flipped Remus over, so his back was pressed against the bedsheets. Remus’ thoughts were racing, his heart beating faster than it ever had before. Logan was going to fuck him, and Remus was going to make him feel good, and he’d be praised- He was once again pulled out of his thoughts when Logan pushed his cock into him. He moaned and reached up, his arms wrapping around Logan and keeping him close. Logan didn’t give him much time to adjust before thrusting hard – Not that he minded, this was how he liked it.

Logan nipped and sucked on Remus’ neck and collarbone, moaning and panting into his skin as he sped up his pace. Remus moaned louder, moving one of his hands to jerk himself off fast while the other dug nails into Logan’s back, leaving small, red scratches.

Logan was thankful that the others weren’t able to hear anything from the living room, since none of them knew about the relationship he had with Remus (Although not an official ‘dating’ sort, the fact that they regularly engaged in sexual activities was probably not something that the others would be open to accepting).

By this point the room was filled with moans and whimpers and soft cursing. Logan’s back was red and scratched, Remus’ neck was covered in purple marks, and both sides were close to finishing. Logan bit down hard on Remus’ shoulder, earning an ‘Oh, FUCK, Logan!~’ in response. Remus moaned and shuddered as he came over his stomach and chest. Logan finished soon after and Remus sighed happily at the warm feeling inside of him.

Logan pulled out and waved his hand to quickly clean the two of them up before laying back and pulling Remus close. The dark side curled up against Logan’s side and smiled, eyes closed.

“Did I do good, Lo?” He mumbled sleepily.

“Yes, Remus. You did great.”

Remus wiggled and smiled. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna leave me a request im totally ok with that


End file.
